


An Adventure With Ley

by LovelySound



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, More characters to come, Spoilers for Manga and Anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelySound/pseuds/LovelySound
Summary: Subaru seems to have a soft spot for kids so what if ley had saved Subaru that day instead of emilia.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Subaru was about to be beaten to a pulp by a group of thugs after he thought he was going to be saved by the hero girl, when a figure stood in the entrance of the alley way.'Thank god, this time it's the hero girl' Subaru thought, but when he opened up his eyes what he saw was a little boy with his hair so long that it drags on the floor, clothes a little to big for him, no shoes, and was so thin that it looked like a breeze could blow him away if it wasn't for the little muscle he has. 'I'm doomed, out of all the people who could have come to help me, the gods choose a little boy'. His attackers started to laugh, honestly Subaru couldn't blame them for that if he wasn't the victim he would probably laugh at the scene with them. After the muggers settled down from laughing the smallest one said "This is a game kid, I advise you run off and go play with your friends." Though the kid just stood there staring, Subaru couldn't tell if the kid was paralyzed or just watching as though this was some anime. "Didn't you heard me?! Go run off before things get bad for you" the shortest said again. Honestly Subaru just wanted the kid to go, there was no way this kid could help and he really didn't want some kid getting hurt because of him, plus the blank stare from those emerald green eyes was starting to get to him. The kid sat down on the ground, immediately Subaru thought 'This isn't some anime if you aren't going to help me, leave!' The muggers turned there attention fully to the little boy now, and started to walk towards the kid, whispering mutters under there breath.'Eh, maybe he's trying to distract them so I can get away' Subaru slowly stood up and was about to make a mad dash when he thought 'I can't leave the kid here so I can run away after being ready to face these people for me' Subaru cursed his good heart, as he ran towards his attackers he blinked, and heard something fall when he opened his eyes he tripped over something. As he cursed he looked back and realized that it was the body's of his attackers, each one of them on the ground, unconscious. Subaru looked up to see the little boy mumble something that sounded like disgusting, though he thought he just imagined it. Subaru quickly stood up and thanked the boy, the boy smiled and the Subaru's brain went blank, then thought ' No kid could look like that could they!? Though I shouldn't be judging him for his looks after all he did just save me. What a second there is a possibility of this boy being a shota!!' Subaru then blurted out "ARE YOU A SHOTA!!!" Confusion settled on the boys face, then Subaru realized what he said and how to said it, he quickly said " how old are you?" The confusion on the boys face disappeared and he answered "13" Subaru then said " You wouldn't mind to give me your name would you?", the boy said " My name ley, though you would know that wouldn't you pride." "Eh" was all Subaru could say to that "You shouldn't pretend like you aren't pride" the ley said. 'Maybe when he fought those guys he hit his head' Subaru thought. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw sparkle on something, as ley keep talking about how he knew he was pride and that it was okay to admit it and the he was something but by the time he got to that part Subaru drowned him out by the time he got to that part. He picked up some kind of badge and inspected it. As ley was still talking about something Subaru turned around and interrupted him and asked " hey shota, what exactly is this" ley said "what is a shota? That is obviously a emblem, pride." "I don't know why your calling me pride though that's not my name, my name is Subaru." Ley was about to say something when he quickly turned around and the sound of pages flipping could be heard. Ley quickly turned around and asked " Are you sure your not pride?" Subaru nodded his head. Ley mumbled " disappointing, depressing, upsetting, disenchanting, saddening there is no way I got the wrong person, but they aren't pride?" Ley looked like he got rained on to Subaru until he suddenly lit up like the sun" Fantastic, remarkable, terrific I just got a great idea, I'll just follow you until you are pride." Subaru was now convinced that ley hit his head. Deciding to ignore the stuff coming out of ley's mouth Subaru asked something else" You said this was emblem, so who does this exactly belong to" ley answered " Well of course it belongs to a candidate for the throne pri-subaru you should know this." Ley seemed a little suspicious so Subaru said "I came from a far, Far away village so I don't know much about this matter!" " That explains why you don't know your pride you must have never heard of thing like this, you don't usually have to worry about may things if you grow up in a tiny, little village." ley exclaimed "Was that a insult? Anyways if it is a emblem and those belong to candidates then they will want it back right, so who does this one belong to?"Subaru asked ley. "Well considering there is a candidate not so far from here I would assume that this it is their emblem" ley said examining the emblem. "Well ley lead me to them" "Until you are pride I'll make sure to follow you but once you are pride you have to help me with something!" Ley exclaimed. "Whatever you are talking a I'll help you, considering you are about to help me again" Subaru said. Ley told him to follow and there adventure started.


	2. Roswaal Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ley and Subaru meet more characters

Ley and Subaru finally arrived at their destination. A huge mansion stood tall in front of them.

"Wow I know that they are a candidate of the throne but still isn't this a little too big?" Subaru said

"Well now that we are here shouldn't you now explain what your plan is?" Ley asked

"Well of course we are going to give the emblem to the candidate, and they will be so thankful that they will reward us." Subaru said confidently

"Or they might kill us, from what I've heard an emblem is so important due to the fact that without it they technically not a candidate for the throne anymore, so they may try and kill us to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Really!! This little thing is so important they might kill us for it!" Subaru paled while saying this

Ley was about to reply when he suddenly whipped around. Subaru was surprised he didn't get whiplash, though when he looked back he couldn't blame ley for whipping around that fast because what he saw as a clown looking man.

"Are my eyes betraying more or is that a clown?" Subaru whisper to ley

Before ley replied the clown asked

"What are you dooooing"

"IT TALKS!!!" Subaru screamed

"Excuse my friend here, we need to see the candidate for the throne" ley calmly explained

The clown seemed to get very suspicious from that

"Why would you need to see the candidate that lives here" the clown asked

" As far as I'm aware this is the only candidate around here due to that we came here first due to finding a emblem."ley said

At that the clown calmed down and walked towards them as he past them he opened the door and invited them in. As Subaru and ley followed the clown, Subaru looked at the many doors, paintings, and vases. They finally stopped at a door and the clown opened it. Subaru saw a loli, twins, and a half elf girl. After a while their attention finally directed to them, there was a silence until one of them finally asks who Roswaal was with 'Oh that must be the clowns name.' Subaru thought as Roswaal talked to a girl with silver hair then she turned to them and asked

"Do you really have my emblem?!"

The girl seemed extremely excited. Subaru then revealed the emblem and the girl quickly ran up to Subaru and hugged him.

"Thank you so much for returning my emblem." The girl said

"N-no problem" Subaru replied blushing

The girl then let go and lead Subaru and ley to the table after they sat they started talking.

"May I ask of your name" The girl asked 

"My name is Subaru and this is my little brother ley"Subaru answered

Ley gave him a confused look but went along with it.

" Oh my name is Emilia, the person you're met before me is Roswaal, the twin with red hair is ram and the twin with blue hair is rem, and finally she is Beatrice " said emilia 

"I couldn't help but notice that there aren't alot of people here, are they out?" Questioned ley

"That kinds due to the fact of the the fiasco that is going on with the throne I am sure you know what I'm talking about." Emilia answered

"So how many people are here exactly?" Subaru asked

"Only us right now." Emilia said

"Only you five are here!" Subaru exclaimed

"Six if you count me" 

"Eh who said that " asked Subaru

"Well that would be me" 

After that a flying cat came out of nowhere.

"Did a cat just talk!" Subaru asked ley

"That is not a cat, it's a spirt." Ley explained

"True I'm not a cat, you may call me puck" puck said

"Oh I almost forgot you brought me back my emblem so there must be something I can do for you in return." Emilia said 

"It is true that this is truly important, so I guess we should pay you both now" Roswaal said " How much exactly would you like"

"Roswaal... You said you would pay me right, and a man could never got back on there promise, right?" Subaru asked

"Right, now the question is what exactly would you like" Roswaal asked in a serious tone

"The one thing we would like is.... A job here." Subaru answered

"Eh?" Everyone else answered, ley more surprised than the others.

"We would rather earn the money than take it free of charge, so we would like to work here, plus you did say that there weren't any other people to work here other then rem and ram so it would help you out to hire us." Subaru said

"This was certainly unexpected, but as you said a man never takes back his word ram could you show out two new butlers around the mansion and then where they will be staying." Roswaal said

The ram nodded and told them to follow as rem went in a different direction probably to set up their room. All the while, ley's eyes shot daggers are Subaru. Subaru was sure to get a earful for what he just did. After the tour was done rem showed them to their room and told them dinner would be in a hour and that they should tidy up and there would be clothes waiting for them in the bathroom and left. Immediately ley whipped around and said in a whispering, screaming tone

"How could you I'm furious, angry, mad, irritated, annoyed, and displeased with you Subaru, why of all the choices you had did you pick this one are you insane, stupid, ignorant, dense?"

Subaru was quick to run to the other side of the bed to escape the shota's anger. While ley tried to find a way to get over to him without him running across the bed or running on the opposite side while he was running on the bed.

"Relax shota if you just listen to me you will see my reasoning, if we are Butlers here we don't have to worry about a place to stay, we will have something to eat, and you can change out of those overgrown clothes plus we can make money and once we have enough we can leave and adventure you see!" Subaru quickly explaining

"Fine but when I said I would follow you until your pride that doesn't mean you go and do crazy things, plus I am hungry so I will not hurt you" ley answered

'Phew ley may be a kid but the doesn't mean he isn't like a raging bull when mad' Subaru thought then he heard a growl come from ley's stomach. There was a silence until Subaru finally said

"Since we still have about 55 minutes left we could take a bath" 

Subaru went to open the bathroom door and was met with a huge already made bath with bubbles floating in the air.

"Wow honestly for a Butler's room this is huge."

Subaru took of his clothes and jumped in, a minute later ley joined but before he got in Subaru noticed something

'HE HAS ABS! How did a kid get abs before me' Subaru thought. Now that ley and him were alone with nothing to bother them for to do Subaru asked some questions

" Ley I don't know much about you so I have a few questions to ask, do you have any family, and exactly how did you find me since it seemed like you where looking for me, and lastly why did you call me pride?"

Ley was silent for a second then answered

"I do have siblings, but I don't have parents, for all I know their dead, I was looking for you, and I called you pride because ... Of reasons."

'I wonder what those reasons are, but I'm sure if he didn't tell my those reasons before he isn't going to do it if I ask' Subaru thought. The rest of the time they soaked it was straight silence though a peaceful one. 5 minutes before dinner they both got out and put of fresh clothes and left to go to the dining room. All everyone could do was Slowly eat and watch while ley ate like he hadn't in months it was actually little satisfying. After dinner Subaru excuse both him and ley as they went back to their room. Subaru fell onto the king sized bed and was about to fall asleep when in the corner of his eye he saw ley laying down on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Asked Subaru

"I assumed you didn't want me on the bed with you so I will sleep on the floor." Ley answered 

Subaru was now even more interested in ley's past to figure out that made him think that. With a sigh Subaru got up and walked towards ley he gently picked up ley and threw him onto the bed.

"What are you doing!" ley asked 

"Well I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor, plus there is lots of room for both of us shota" Subaru replied

As Subaru got back into bed he swore that he heard a thank you and smiled as he fell asleep. Ley looked over to see Subaru sleeping at that moment ley knew Subaru was a good person and started to wonder if he heard about sin archbishops and what he do when he found out. Would he still be this kind though he would figure this out tomorrow.

At the dead of night Roswaal and ram talked to each other then ram said something about Subaru and ley.

"Subaru doesn't seem like a threat, though the same can't be said for ley due to the fact he has the smell of a witch on him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure if Subaru and ley a going to say just friends though I do know there is going to be a lot of drama for how Subaru is going to love in later chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> My brain can't take more coffee and I'm ready to pass out I will update again and will edit this when I'm not riding on my last cup of coffee.


End file.
